


Drinking Games: Truth or Dare 1

by bixietrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixietrash/pseuds/bixietrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has a party, and for once, everybody shows up.</p><p>After a few drinks, a group of you break off to play the traditional human game "truth or dare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Games: Truth or Dare 1

After you sent Jerry off to steal the ‘M’ off the MTT Emporium sign, you thought the night couldn’t get any better. You already had everyone’s attention— being the only human at Papyrus’ party, after all— but this definitely sealed the deal.

It’s not always easy navigating social customs in the Underground, after all. Most of their bonding rituals seem to involve something potentially fatal to you. Even when they’re familiar, they can be dangerous. After you got rid of Jerry, for instance, Undyne high-fived you so hard you had to have someone heal you before you bled out. Still, everyone was impressed by your plan. By the time he made it to Hotland, tried and failed to steal the sign, and then came _back_? The party would probably be over by then. Papyrus likes to go to bed early, even if he doesn’t sleep.

 

And then he did it.

That fucker.

He _fucking did it._

Jerry returned, the glistening neon M held high in the air, waving in his tentacles.

 

The group cheered. Jerry returned a hero.

 

And now it’s his turn.

He turns to you, eyes slanted.

 

_Oh shit, he knows. He knows I was trying to get rid of him._

 

This isn’t looking good for you.

 

“Me? Uh…” You bite your lip.

“No, idiot, I’m talking to the rock behind you. _Yes_ , you.” Jerry wipes his nose on his arm. “Now. Truth or dare?”

 

The party had been going so well, too.

You flinch. “Uhhh…”

“’Uhhh’” Jerry says, mimicking you.

“I’m _thinking,_ ” you say.

Jerry starts humming the Jeopardy theme. How does he even _know_ the Jeopardy theme?!

“Fine!” You throw your arms in the air. “Fucking—dare? I guess?” The rest of the group are torn between laughing at your misery and keeping a unified front against encouraging Jerry.

“Yessss…” Jerry pumps his fist. “Alright… I dare you…” His eyes shift back and forth. You flinch, waiting for your death sentence. You’ll probably have to lick someone’s foot or pet a Temmie until you get hives or something. Jerry somehow cracks his knuckles. “I dare you to spend _seven minutes in heaven_ …”

You peek an eye open. Seven minutes in a closet? A _sexy closet?_ That’s… not a terrible dare?

There are so many possibilities.

Your eyes drift along the group. Papyrus is cute as hell, of course. And could Grillby _try_ to be more sexy and aloof? Undyne and Alphys are pretty into each other, but you have a feeling that if one of them ended up in the closet with you, you could probably at least get to second base. Hell, even Burgerpants and Bratty and Catty are attractive in their own ways. Doggo has nice arms. _Really_ nice arms. Not that you’ve noticed. _Shit._ Does that make you a furry? It probably makes you a furry.

Bun groans. “Just _pick_ somebody!”

“With…” Jerry stands ominously above you, drawing out the moment as long as possible. “ _Sans_.” He narrows his eyes at you.

Your face falls.

You knew it was too good to be true.

“Sans isn’t even _playing_ ,” you whine.

“Naw, I’m in.” Sans pulls himself up off of the floor and you follow him to the closet, giving Alphys a look over your shoulder.

 _Help me,_ you plead with your eyes.

But nobody comes.

 

The closet locks behind you, and the two of you are left in the dark.

 

“So…” You drum your fingers on your thigh.

Sans rocks back and forth on his heels, hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie.

You check the time on your phone.

 

This isn’t _so_ bad. How long can seven minutes be?

 

0:13

 

“Welp, I’m bored.” Sans shrugs and disappears.

You’re alone.

You sit down and rest your head against the wall. _Ass._

You pull out your phone, but you can’t get any wi-fi from in the closet. Just your luck. An entire world of magical beings with super technology, and the wi-fi still sucks.

 

2:10

 

Sans reappears, holding a pink Nice Cream cone.

“Oh, hey,” you say.

He nods to you.

You frown. Just one cone. Typical.

Sans follows your gaze. “Oh, geez, did you want one? I’d go back, but I told that Nice Cream guy about the party and he seemed pretty into it. He closed early so he could stop by.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” You fold your arms.

 He holds the ice cream closer to his face, like he’s about to eat it, but stops. “Is it fine, or is it _fine?_ ”

“It’s fine. I’m just enjoying my seven minutes away from Jerry.”

“Oh, well, don’t let me interrupt you, then.” Sans disappears again.

You sigh and knock on the closet door. “Will you guys let me out of here already?”

If someone out there hears you, they don’t respond.

 

4:31

 

Sans pops back again. This time, he’s got sunglasses on.

“Are those… aren’t those that snowdrake’s?”

“You mean Chilly? Heh, no way. That chump wouldn’t know stylish sunglasses if his mom packed them in his box lunch. These are mine. You want a pair? They’re only 500G.”

You bang the back of your head on the door. Maybe if you knock yourself unconscious, you won’t wake up until they let you out.

 

5:54

 

Sans has been gone for a solid minute now, and time’s almost up.

You can hear the group laughing. Sounds like they kept playing without you. So that’s cool, or whatever.

 

Sans pops back in. Sans sunglasses. 

 

You force a smile. “Welcome back to the closet.”

“Well,” Sans smiles at you. “Wouldn’t want you getting lonely without me.”

You roll your eyes. “I can’t believe you said ‘lonely’ instead of putting ‘bone’ in it. Is it my birthday?”

He chuckles. “Why? You got somewhere else you want me to put a bone?”

“Ha— I— Uh…”

Wide-eyed, your gaze locks with his eye sockets for a moment. They flicker, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Your heart’s racing. The fuck?

 _Oh god._ Is this happening? Is he— _flirting with you?_ Could he be interested in—

 

He doubles over, laughing so hard he’s wheezing. “Oh my _god—_ _” wheeze,_ “—the look on your face!” He chortles, finally falling to the floor in a fit of giggles.

 

The timer on your phone beeps.

The door clicks open behind you, and you slog your way back to the circle.

 

          *

 

The rest of the party is uneventful, despite Alphys texting you every five seconds to try to get details about your time in the closet. Eventually, she and Undyne get… distracted… and you decide it’s about time for you to head home.

You crunch through the snow, down Main Street toward the inn.

Sans appears next to you.

“Hey,” he says, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Hey.” You rub the back of your neck. “Sorry about all that in there.”

“What? Forgettaboutit. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know you left something back in the closet.”

“Shit, really?” You rustle in your pocket. Phone, room key—

“Yeah, this.”

You freeze as Sans presses his mouth against yours. You open your eyes, trying to focus on the face smushed against yours. His eyes are closed.

_Uhhhhh????_

You close your eyes, bringing your hands to the collar of his jacket and pull him closer, kissing him back.

_Shit, he's a good kisser._

After a moment, he pulls away, both of you gasping for breath.

He winks at you.

“Well, I better get home. See ya ‘round, kid.” He walks off, the wrong way down Main Street.

 

         *

 

Somewhere in the forest, Jerry twirls a gold coin on his tentacle.

Easiest five gold he ever made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @bixietrash for progress updates, expert shitposting, and quality skeleton memes.


End file.
